The advent of the ubiquitous cellular telephones often results in loud conversations by a user that cannot only be overheard, but may be both embarrassing and unwelcome by persons in close proximity to the user. Although adherence to the rules of common courtesy by cell phone users would eliminate much of the unpleasantness of overhearing a private conversation, often a person will receive a call that is an emergency or so important, the receiving party has no choice but to answer or respond to the call and carry on a private conversation when another person is in close proximity even though they would rather that the conversation be private and not overheard. The present invention provides apparatus and methods to provide such privacy as well as a way to reduce the unpleasantness of being forced to hear conversations by discourteous persons.